Distribution of data storage across one or more data storage devices can provide increased data security through data redundancy. Direct-attached storage (DAS) devices may provide one or more computing devices with direct access to data via a connection cable (e.g., via a direct or physical connection). Network-attached storage (NAS) devices may provide access to data over computer networks (e.g., via a wired and/or wireless network).